Capacitive touch sensing of large touch screens can be difficult. The reason for this is that capacitive sensing integrated circuits have a finite number of pins such that they can interface with a finite number of rows and columns on a touch screen. Users expect that a large screen will remain as sensitive to a finger touch as with a small touch screen. Providing high resolution over a large screen utilizes a large number of sensors. This involves expanding the number of capacitive sensor integrated circuits for the sensing operation. In some sensing operations, such as those utilizing multi touch resolve (MTR), a signal is input to one row or column line and coupled to the intersecting column or row-lines through the mutual capacitance of the intersection between rows and columns. By evaluating the received signal, any change in the mutual capacitance can be detected, representing a touch. This operates in that the row/column lines on the transmit side of the MTR operation will be sequentially stepped through in multiple sensing operations. This provides a disadvantage, when using multiple sensors.